Need a Friend?
by TheONLYPenguinNotInvited
Summary: Yuuki was never turned into a human, Zero knows and doesn't hate her, and when Yuuki breaks her arm and her world starts to crumble, Rima and Ruka need to find a way to help her, before she goes to extremes Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight
1. Chapter 1

_Beta Reader: MizukiMai_

Rima POV

I sighed loudly and slowly while plopping on to my bed. _That was the longest photo shoot ever! _I thought as I laid down feeling my silky comforter. "Ahh."

"RIMA!" my mother shouts from downstairs. "Are you hungry?" I sigh again. "No mom, I'm fine!"

_Ugh! I wonder when Shiki will call me! School does start tomorrow…. _My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone. _**If you're Ruka and you know it clap your**__**hands!**_ I laugh at my annoying ringtone set up by one of my best friends, Ruka Souen. I pick up my light blue phone and answer it. "Hello," I say in a bored tone.

"Hey Rima, GUESS WHAT!"

"What?" I say, a little more interested.

"You have to guess!"

"Fine, four dogs are spinning on their tushies outside your window," I say sarcastically. There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Hello?" I called. _She better not have played ring ring ditch with me…. Again! _

"WOW, you're a REALLY bad guesser!" Ruca says, laughing. I sigh, now bored with the conversation.

Suddenly—

"KANAME AND YUUKI ARE GOING TO CROSS ACADEMY THIS YEAR!"

I thought my eardrums were going to be blown off for a second before I choked, "What?"

"Kaname and Yuuki are going to Cross Academy!" repeated Ruka.

"Really?" I say, now excited. Yuuki was one of my best friends but she and her older brother have been home schooled their whole lives. Yuuki and Kaname are purebloods so their parents and body guards are a little over protected (Yuuki lived in a basement with no windows for the first 5 years of her life to keep her safe. How's that for paranoid parents?)

"Wait, how? I thought they were home schooled!" I said, frowning. My heart sank as reality came and banged me over the head with a frying pan.

"They WERE but their parents said they could go to Cross Academy for school this year, since the headmaster is like an uncle to them." Ruca said, the excited tone still in her voice.

"How did Headmaster Cross convince the Kurans on that one?" I say, knowing Yuuki's parents pretty well.

"The Chairman told them that Kaname and Yuuki would be helpful taming the "Bad Kids" in the class."

"Wow! That's AWESOME!" I said, actually excited for the first time today.

Scratch reality. I just banged _it _over the head back. With a cast-iron pot.

Yuuki's POV

_Ugh, How much more do I have to pack? I packed less when we went to Europe for four months! _I reach over and grab the last set of clothing to shove into my suitcase. "YUUKI! Are you done yet?" My annoying yet lovable older brother calls for me from up stairs.

"Yes! I'm almost done!" I zip up my large grey suitcase and carry it up to where my family is. I catch a shock of wavy black hair against the white marble staircase out of the corner of my vision and look in my brother's direction. His back is faced to me as he talks to my father, reciting the directions they gave us to Cross Academy.

"I'm ready!" I pant, slightly out of breath from dragging my bag up the huge flight of stairs. My arm is as sore as heck, but I ignore it.

"All right," says my mother, looking me over one last time. She talks as she smoothes down wrinkles on my traveling coat and makes sure that my shoes are buttoned properly. "You kids be good. Uncle Kaien will meet you at the gates of the school and help you settle into your rooms." She pulls us into a hug and when she lets go, there's a little pearl-and-feather pin on my coat. It's made to look like a flower and I smile, trying not to cry or tremble with excitement.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad," Kaname and I chorus as we climb into the silver Porsche that belongs to my brother.

"Bye, kids! Have a good time and write to us every day." My father says. "Ok, we will," Kaname laughs, and then we're driving out of the large, beautiful driveway and make our way towards Cross Academy. _Finally! I get to see Rima and Ruka again! _I sit happily in the car as it speeds along the street. "Are you excited?" my brother says, a smirk on his face

"No _duh_!" I reply. "We get to see all our friends again!" _and Zero _I add mentally, a wide smile creeping onto my face as I remember my childhood friend, and human, Zero Kiryuu. Kaname laughs lightly as we pull up to the massive building that is Cross Academy. I see our parents' close friend Kaien Cross standing at the gate. He jumps up and down and waves wildly as we pull up to the intimidating wrought-iron barricade. "Welcome, children! Oh, I am so glad to see you!" our "Uncle" pulls us into a large bear hug before leading us to his office (he's the headmaster). "How was your trip?"

"Long," I reply with a faint smile.

"Well okay then, here are your room numbers and keys. You can go unpack and rest when you get there and you can see the other students when they get here in a few hours." He pointed toward a large dorm building and with a smile and a quick hug; he led us out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Rima's POV

Beta Reader is MizukiMai

_Wow! I can't believe I get to see Yuuki today!_ I think as Shiki and I enter the moon dorms. I look around anxiously. _Where is she? And where is Ruka? _ Shiki notices my searching and leans down to whisper in my ear, "Yuuki and Ruka are both in Yuuki's dorm."

"How did you know?" I ask as he pulls out his black phone. He shows me a message sent from Ruka.

_Tell Rima that Yuuki and I r in Yuuki's dorm (rm 173)_

"That's my room!" I say, excited to have Yuuki as my room mate. Shiki hugs me tightly and then leaves to go talk to Ichijou (whom by the way was shouting his head off).

I pick up my pink duffle bag and climb up the stairs and up to my dorm room. I set down my bag and unlock the door. I push it open and see my two best friends sitting on Yuuki's bed.

"Hi," they both say, running up and giving me a hug. "Hi, Ruka! Hi, Yuuki!" I say as I put my bag on my bed (the one that isn't taken). "How are you?" I directed the question towards Yuuki, because I saw Ruka two days ago. "Good." says Yuuki, obviously having other things on her mind. Luckily, I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Still thinking about Kiryuu-kun, aren't you, Yuuki?" I tease playfully. Yuuki rolled her eyes, trying to hide the blush on her face. "I forgot you were a mind reader!" said Yuuki. I laugh and pull her into another hug. "Do you still talk to him?" I ask curiously. Yuuki and Zero have been friends for about as long as me and Shiki. When Zero and his family were attacked by an evil pureblood, Yuuki was the one that helped him get through the pain and misery. Zero and Yuuki obviously loved each other, but they were stubborn. Even though Yuuki was a pure blood and Zero was a ex- human who luckily drunk his masters blood (making it impossible to fall to level E) they were truly a perfect couple.

"Of_ course_ I still talk to him! He is my best friend! No offense to you two though, I've just known him longer," Yuuki had a smirk on her face now. "I forgot just how much I missed you hyps," I say, calling Yuuki a nickname we made last year at our shared 11th birthday party. "_Awwww_! I missed you too!" said Yuuki. We all three hugged each other again, bringing back memories of last year, before Ruka and I moved to Cross Academy and left Yuuki behind. I checked my watch for the time. "Ugh, it's time to get ready for class," I say, dragging myself of Yuuki's bed to un- zip my duffel and take out my Cross Academy uniform.

"Oh, and Yuuki," I say, turning around to face the beautiful, brown haired pure blood princess. "Yes," she replies.

"You might want to be ready to duck and cover," I tell her as I slide out of my red tank top and put on the black shirt and white jacket that go with our uniform. Yuuki looks at me questionably but then seems to get over her curiosity and slides off her pink frilly top, putting on her uniform instead. Once we got finished putting on our uniform, we walked down into the commons area were everyone else was and I left Yuuki with her brother to go stand with Shiki. "Is everyone here?" asked Kaname, who was the new dorm president. "Yes," we all said in unison before walking out the doors of the moon dorms.

"KYA KYA KYAAAAA!" shouted all the day class members. Aidou then started his traditional chanting. "Hello, ladies! Oh, you guys are so cute today!" Aidou's fan girls screamed wildly and, while that was going on, we entered the classroom and took our seats. Since we, as usual, got there 20 minutes early, we could talk or do what we wanted for that time. Shiki and I talked to Yuuki and Ruka until the teacher walked in. "All right class, sit down in your seats," and I spaced out, not wanting to hear his newest lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki POV

"YUUKI! OH, Kaname- sama is going to be _so _angry at me." I almost lose it and start to laugh from my spot in the tree where Rima and I are watching Aidou look for me.

"Shush, Yuuki!" Rima whispers. I roll my eyes at her and then whisper, "Ok, so on three we are going to tell him we are up here. One, two, three! HEY AIDOU!"

Rima and I then laugh uncontrollably as Aidou starts to spin around like a puppy chasing its tail. Then, I hear Rima and Aidou scream. It takes me a second to realize that they are screaming because I fell out of the tree and am now plummeting like 50 feet towards the hard ground. When I finally reach the ground I scream and then black out.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **__What is that annoying sound? _I think starting to come back to my senses _where am I? _I start to hear other noises, seven voices, all in low mumbles. I slowly open my eyes to see seven people all looking at me with concern. Well, four are looking at me with concern. Ruka and Aidou are fighting and Akatski is trying to break them apart. "Yuuki! Are you ok?" says Kaname, averting everyone's attention to me. "Ummm… Where am I?" I ask, feeling like an idiot. "You're at the hospital," says Rima, concern in her usually bored eyes "You fell out of a tree and broke your wrist." I start to remember what happened and feel myself begin to blush with embarrassment.

"Oh," is the best reply I can think of.

"The doctor said you could go home as soon as you woke up, as long as you were careful," said a very cheery Ichijou. As if on cue, the doctor came in, checked me out, then gave the ok for me to leave. Zero helps me get out of the bed and we all leave in the limo, which is waiting for us outside.

When we get back to Cross, Rima, Ruka and I all go up to my dorm and do homework. When we are about to finish ethics homework, my brother walks in and says he needs to talk to me. I give both girls a worried look before following my brother to his dorm, which is twice as big as mine and he has no roommate.

He leads me to his bed before sitting down next to me. "Yuuki," he starts, "I am going to be taking a leave of absence from school for a few months." He stops and waits for my reaction.

"Why?" I ask, now getting really worried. "Ichiou from the council has started to give our sister problems, so Mom and Dad have asked me to go talk to him because they are busy."

I calculate the information slowly. "Ok, when are you leaving?" I ask, not knowing how much his answer will hurt. "Tomorrow," he replies simply. Those are the words that ring through my head as I walk back to my dorm.

_Why so soon? I was afraid this would happen, but why now? I feel like my whole family has left me! _

I hadn't realized I started crying until I opened the door to my dorm and walked in. Ruka has left but Rima is there and she immediately hugs me and asks what happened.

"Kaname is leaving, I- I don't know what to do!" I wail. Rima immediately tries to comfort me, and she succeeds. After she has me calmed down, we began to talk.

"Hey!" she says, "Can I sign your cast?" I had almost completely forgotten about the hot pink cast on my arm.

"Sure!" I reply, and take out a silver Sharpie. After she signs it, we both begin to draw doodles all over it. "We'd better go to bed," I say, looking at the clock.

"Yeah, because I _sure _want to be awake at ethics tomorrow!" Rima replies while rolling her eyes. I stick my tongue out at her before turning the lights off and falling asleep.

Rima's POV

_Good Night! Class is sooo boring today! I don't understand why we have to learn about the vampire pyramid, which we all know by heart!_

Instead of paying attention to the teacher, I was passing notes with Shiki and Yuuki.

_Why does Yuuki look like she has been crying?_ asked Shiki.

_**Because Kaname left today and he won't be back for like seven months! He was the closest family member she had because her parents and sister are in France at the moment. **_

After Shiki read the note, Aidou snatched it out of his hands. _God! He is so annoying! _I thought as I watched him pass it to Ruka, then Ichijou, then Akatski.

By the time class was over, word had gotten around to everyone who was close to Yuuki. Aidou, Ruka, Akatski, and Ichijou started planning on how they were going to make _sure _Yuuki wasn't alone for the holidays. It didn't take long considering we all spend every holiday together anyways. By the time Yuuki and I got to our room, we were exuasted and welcomed the comfort of our beds with open arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuki's POV

**As ****I start to regain consciousness, I realize that there are voices. I remember everything that happened the night before when I lost it and started to cry in front of **_**everyone.**_** I open my eyes slowly and all the voices stop. Everyone is just staring at me like I did something wrong. It is then that I see the brown, worn out book in Rima's arm. " I- I can explain!" I shout, staring at the book. **

**"Yuuki****." **

**I can hear the familiar voice from so long ago. **

_**Flash Back**_

_"Masaki nii-__san! That is my pocky! Give it back." I try and grab the small box from my twin brother's small hand. _

_"N__o. Yuuki, It is my pocky!" He runs behind our older sister who just walked into the room. " What's going on you two?" asks Naomi, looking behind her shoulder at her little brother who is now hiding behind a couch. _

_"Masaki won't give me my pocky!" I shout before __running into my sister's arms. _

_"No! Yuuki nee-chan is trying to steal my pocky!" __protests Masaki, standing up from his hiding spot. _

_"Why don't you to just spilt the pocky fifty-fifty?" asks Naomi. I think about it before squirming out of Naomi's grasp and running over to Masaki. I start to talk to him using the telepathy we share. "I am sor__ry I got mad at you." _

_He replies cheerfully: "Me, too. I don't even want the pocky anymore!" _

_I smile slightly before replying. "Me, neither. Wanna go play on the swings?" _

_"__Yes," he says before hugging me tightly. _

_**End of Flash Back **_

I am utterly shocked by the fact that my twin brother is here, in Japan, in my _bedroom_. "M- Masaki?" I say weakly, still very much drained from my so-called 'temper tantrum'. " W- What are you doing here? I thought you were in France helping Mom and Dad!"

I start to cough and shake and start losing my breath. _Oh, Crap! Not in front of everyone! If I don't calm down, I will blow my cover and have some major explaining to do! _

While I am trying to calm down, my friends are doing the exact opposite. Aidou, Ruka, and Akatsuki all run out of the room to get the nurse. Ichijou, Rima, and Shiki are searching around the room frantically since I can't speak to tell them where my inhaler is. The only person who stays even partially calm is Masaki, who is trying to get me to calm down enough to be able to breathe again. I think it's kinda odd that they all knew I was having an asthma attack since I never told _anyone _but Zero. I start to pass out when the nurse comes in with my extra inhaler. After I use it I feel a_ lot _better. The nurse checks me over and leaves.

"Hello to you, too, sister," says Masaki, sitting down next to me on the bed and giving me a hug. "Oh, and to answer your question from earlier, I came here because Shiki called me saying that my twin sister was depressed and not using her inhaler!"

I feel my cheeks grow red from embarrassment. There is a short, awkward silence that is broken when Ruka, Aidou, and Akatsuki walk back into my now very crowded room.

"Sooo," Aidou says, "When were you going to tell us you had a twin brother and that you had asthma?"

Ruka gives him the death glare.

" I-I was going to tell you but Kaname wouldn't let me!" I say.

Aidou looks at me, confused. "Kaname-sama wouldn't let you tell us you had asthma?"

I roll my eyes dramatically. "No, that I had a twin brother!" I say.

Shiki and Masaki share a glance for a couple of seconds before Masaki says, "I think our parents need an update on our dear Onii- sama."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rima POV**

"It was an itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny, yellow-polka-dot bikini that—"

"ICHIJOU, SHUT UP!" shouts the annoyed Aidou sitting behind Ichijou. Ruka had decided that we could make Yuuki feel better by taking a week's vacation at the beach. We all agreed with her, and now we are piled in a limo on the way to Aidou's beach house. Ruka is listening to music, Yuuki is sleeping on Masaki's shoulder, Akatsuki, Aidou, and Masaki are reading, Shiki and I are watching a movie on his laptop and eating Pocky, and Ichijou is singing. The hour-long car ride seems to drag on forever. Ichijou starts another chorus, and my well-stretched patience snaps. I take out my side of the earbuds that I'm sharing with Shiki, turn in my seat, and smack Ichijou across the face. I give him the patented Rima rant that I only use on special occasions, punctuating every word with a slap.

"IF I—HAVE TO—HEAR—THAT SONG—ONE—MORE—TIME—I _SWEAR_—I AM—GOING TO—_KILL_ YOU—ICHIJOU!"

Ichijou is currently curled whimpering and pleading in his seat. I eye him disdainfully, raising my eyebrows in something like surprise. "I think I mentally scarred him for life."

"I think you did." Shiki pats me on the back as I turn back around and buckle myself in again. I take the earbud he offers to me with a word of thanks and he nods. He resumes watching the movie with me. I notice that he had set it on 'pause' while I gave Ichijou a taste of Touya fury.

"That's one tough girlfriend you got there," I hear Akatsuki mutter to Shiki. The slightest pink tinges Shiki's face. "She's not my girlfriend," he protests. Akatsuki just laughs. "Suuuuuure. You think what you like."

Twenty minutes later we pull up to the beach house and all get out of the car. "SURF'S UP!" says Aidou joyfully before tearing off his shirt and running towards the water, surf board in hand.

"The idiot's gonna get a sunburn if he goes out there at this hour," comments Ruka, though despite her words of concern (to a degree) her eyes glint like she _really_ hopes he gets a sunburn.

"I think we should just let him surf," says Yuuki sweetly, with the same evil look as Ruka. (Yuuki shades her eyes with her hand so that she can better see Aidou's quickly retreating figure already getting the beginnings of a burn.) We walk inside the house and separate our rooms. In the end the arrangements came down to me, Yuuki, and Ruka in one room, Shiki, Ichijou, and Masaki in another, and Aidou and Akatsuki in the last room. We all fall asleep, except for Aidou who instead chooses to surf his heart out.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

I sit up in my bed at the sound of Aidou's scream. "Hmmm, seems like poor dear Aidou got burnt," says Yuuki, looking evil again.

"We all knew this would happen," I sigh, getting out of bed. We all put on our bathing suits and head down to the now-empty beach. Yuuki and I lay towels down in the sand and lay on them. Ichijou somehow convinces Shiki and Masaki, who seems to have a personality almost _exactly _like Shiki's, to play volleyball with him. Akatsuki is up stairs applying "No Burn" lotion to most of Aidou's now tomato red body. (Yuuki, Ruka, and I all had a pretty good laugh about that one.)

Ichijou then starts to try to get us to get in the water. It isn't working so he decides it is a "smart idea" to take a bucket full of water and throw it on Yuuki and I. Ruka thought it was hilarious that Yuuki got so mad I had to cover her eyes so she wouldn't make Ichijou turn straight to dust. "Ichijou, I think you just made the _biggest _mistake of your entire life!" I hiss, now staring at the blonde in front of me.

"You do know that the water you just poured on them isn't from the ocean. It is from the _sewer_!" shouts Ruka, a look of horror on her face.

"W-What! How is that possible?" says Ichijou, now panicking. "A pipe broke so we took a bucket and put it under the pipe until we fixed it," says Ruka. Yuuki and I are now fuming. We stand up right when Ichijou runs away. Yuuki and I give chase with the help of Ruka, Masaki, and Shiki (and a whole lot of "Get BACK here, fool!" and "I'm gonna electrocute you until you beg for mercy!").

Somehow or another, Masaki and Ichijou ended up wrestling and the rest of us watched as we laughied our butts off.

When we get back up to the beach house, we hear Aidou wailing. "Owww! Akatsuki stop putting lotion on it _please_!" Ruka and Yuuki burst into laughter. Ruka is laughing because she loves it when Aidou is in pain and Yuuki is laughing because her "bodyguard" is off her back.

"Hey!" says Ruka, looking ecstatic and more than a bit conniving. "How about you boys stay here, and Yuuki, Rima and I can go shopping!" the second I heard the word _shopping_, an ominous _dun dun duuuunnn_ went through my head, and, by the look on Yuuki's face, I'm guessing the same sound went through hers.


End file.
